The invention relates to a device for introducing gases into liquids, in particular water, at least one prefilter being incorporated into the liquid feed, followed by an atomization device with a connection to a gas supply, and at least one further postfilter being incorporated between the nozzle device and a storage container.
Drinking water is the most important foodstuff for sustaining life. However, under current conditions, drinking water is also a manufactured foodstuff. Environmental pollutants from industry and traffic, plant protection agents, over-fertilization and so on are increasingly contaminating groundwater and surface water. Throughout the world, waterworks are often only able to observe the legally prescribed drinking water regulations and the fixed limits, in particular with regard to the contents of pollutants such as nitrates, chlorine and arsenic by employing considerable effort and resources.
Another element which is important for the survival of human beings is oxygen. It is known, for example, to carry out a therapy using oxygen, in which high levels of oxygen are supplied to the body via the lungs.
Furthermore, PCT/IB97/00930 also discloses a process in which water is enriched with oxygen, and this drink is used for therapeutic purposes on people and animals.
It is the principle object of the present invention to provide a device and process for filtering and oxygenating water which operates efficiently and is simple to handle.